


A Shelter 2 Tale: Smudges Story - Generation 1

by AmayaTheDog



Category: Shelter (2007), Shelter 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, CIRCLE OF LIFE, F/M, Lynxes, Shelter lynx, There will be kitten death be warned, Wolves, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: The story of Smudge the lynx and his harsh life as a single father.(Sounds more like some sort of sitcom than an emotional nature story but I promise it isn't)





	A Shelter 2 Tale: Smudges Story - Generation 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, almost if not all of this story is based on events that occur in the actual game, Shelter 2

"Snow.." He whispered, his breath harsh against the frozen wind, his paws being bitten by the frost, his expression as dark as his own coal coat.  
The queen stood infront of him, although she was difficult to see as she was stunningly the same color as the snow, which fittingly went with her name.  
"I know.." She huffed, her fur bunching together as her throat made the sound.  
"Find a good mate, one that will protect you and care for you like you deserve." The darker lynx told his littermate.  
"I will, Smudge." Snow purred, rubbing her head against his cheek before pulling back. "I hope we meet again in this life, and if not this life, then I hope our future cubs will meet each other."  
Smudge nodded, "I'll look for you, I'll find you." He assured her, nuzzling her muzzle and whispering softly. "We'll meet again." 

And with that, the two lynxes, close bonded littermates, departed in opposite directions of the blizzard.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! They're very fun to read!   
> I may even name one of Smudges childrens cubs after a name you give me if you do :)


End file.
